Enough
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: It has been the worst day for Fang. Max cries in pain and has to take her to the hospital for emergencies surgery and finds out she is pregnant. To make it worst everyone's favorite scientist shows up and pushes Fang to the edge driving him to take drastic action.


Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

She opens her eyes and sees Fangs eyes as the watched her sleep. Max smiles as he continues to stare at her. "Morning beautiful," he says smiling. His shaggy black hair flops over as he leans in to kiss her softly. They roll over and Max puts her hand on his bare chest. She grabs the sheets and hold them close to her naked body and stands up. "No come back to bed." He whines.

"You had your fun last night." She tells him as she slips on some clothes. "Besides, the flock is most likely up. And that means we have ears on us." Max adds as she walks towards their door quietly and opens it. Gazzy and Angel tumble down into our room.

"Morning," Fang says to them. "How long have you too been standing there?" He asks them.

"Long enough." Angel says smiling. "I like listening to you guys talk in the morning it soothes me." She says. "Iggy says breakfast is almost done we came to get you." She adds.

"We will be down in a minute." Max tells her. They walk out of the room closing the door behind them. "Get dressed."

"Why don't you get undressed." He says giving her his sexy half smile that he does a little too well. Max leans in close by before her lips can touch his Max starts to violently throw up blood. "Max," he says sitting. "Maximum!" He yells. Fang shoots out of bed and puts shorts and a tank top on and grabs her in his arms. Without warning he jumps out the window. His big black wings shoot out and they soar through the sky. Blood continues to come out of her mouth as he lands behind the nearest hospital. "I need help, my girl friend is throwing up blood." He says panicked. The nurse asks for a name and fang answers, "Maximum Ride." The make Fang sit in the waiting room as they rush me back into the trauma room.

"Maximum, I am Doctor Chase, are you sexually active?" She asks Max as they start an IV. She nods my head yes. "Order an ultrasound stat," it wasn't ten minutes and they had the portable Ultrasound in the room.

Fang squeezed her hand tight as the doctor spreads the cold gel on her stomach. The doctors face seemed worried as he looked at the screen. "What's wrong?" Fang asks him.

"Her appendix has ruptured, we need to prep her for emergency surgery or she could go septic." He explains.

"But," he eggs on seeing the expression on his face. The doctor swivels the monitor around to show fang.

"She is pregnant." She lays there crying out in pain as Fang sits there speechless. "Prep an OR and get the Neonatal surgeon on the phone." He tells his nurse.

They rush Maximum back into the OR leaving Fang alone in the lobby. He walks over to the pay phone and searches his pockets for loose change. "You can uses the phone at the nurses station." A nurse offers. "Just dial 9 to get out." Fang walks over to the nurses station and she swivels the phone around for him.

Fang punches in a number and listens carefully as it rings. "Hello," a girls voice answers.

"Ella," Fang says shaking. "Is Doctor Martinez there?" Fang asks. Ella didn't say anything else. The next thing he knew Doctor Martinez was on the phone.

"Fang, what are you doing, you know how dangerous it is to call here. What if Jed finds out. For all we know he could be taping the phone." She scolds him.

"I know I shouldn't have but it's Max." He says. "I really screwed up, can you go to the house and check on the kids?" Fang asks. "We are at the hospital, Max is in surgery." Fang says.

"Surgery? For what?" She questions. "Did she get shot, did someone find you? How did you screw up?" She asks. She really wanted to know if Fang did something to hurt her, but she didn't want to accuse him if it wasn't him.

"No, her appendix burst, and that's all I can really say. Will you please just go to the house?" He begs.

"Yes." Fang hung up the phone after hearing that. The nurse stands there and looks at him.

"Would you like a blanket?" She asks Fang. Fang notices that the top he choose wouldn't hide his wings for long. A white see through tank top, he is surprised they haven't noticed already.

"Sure that would be nice." He says as he returns to his seat. Fang wanted to disappear but he didn't. Of course he didn't wait patiently either. Fang stands up and paces around the waiting room wrapped in the blanket to cover his wings.

"Fang, calm down you are going to burn a hole in the floor." A deep male voice calls from behind. Fang whips around defensively to see Jeb's smug face.

"Now son, don't be rude. Give your father a hug." Jeb says holding his arms open.

"You are not my father." Fang says making a fist. "You experimented on us and kept us in cages. You are certainly not any of ours father. A father wouldn't do that Jeb." Fang yells.

"Fang, calm down, I am only here because I have concern for my daughter." He says. "It has been years since our last encounter."

"Is there a problem here?" The nurse asks walking in between them.

"Yes you need to get this man out of here, he abused not only me but my girl friend and family and kept us locked in cages for years." Fang says with a blank state. "I don't feel safe with him here." The nurse called over a security guard who took him into custody.

"Fang, stop don't let them take me." Jeb begs.

"Jeb, what makes you think I would do that. You took us from our parents, stuck needles into us, kept us in dog crates and starved us." Fang yells. "So get the fuck away." Fang says.

"Family of Maximum Ride," another nurse says walking out into the waiting room. Fang walks up to the nurse as they take Jeb away. "Max I stable, she is in recovery now. When they move her into an in patient room I will come get you." The nurse explains to him.

Fang sits down and a police officer steps in front of him. "Hello, I'm Officer Heath, I need to take a statement from you." He says. "Nurse is there a private room we can use?" He asks the nurse.

"There is a conference room down that hall, third door on the right." She explains. Fang stands up and cautiously follows the officer down the hallway.

"Fang you told the nurse and security guard that your father abused you and your family. That he experimented on you and kept you in dog crates. Can you please explain this to me and speak clearly?" He asks placing a recorder in the middle of the table.

"He is not my father. He is a scientist named Jeb. I don't know my parents, he took me from them. He took us to a facility and pumped some weird serum into us." Fang says defensively.

"What did this weird serum do?" The officer asks Fang.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Fang tells him shaking his head.

"Try me," the officer says with a smirk on his face. Fang stand up and takes the blanket off. "Sit down, what are you doing?" Fang takes off his tank top and gives the officer that half smile again.

"This is what that sick son of a bitch did to us, what he did to all of us." Fang shrugs his shoulders and whips out his big black wings. "This is what he did." Fang cries out.


End file.
